Love's a Battlefield
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Chad plays a prank on Sonny, then he apologizes by writing her a song. Story is better than summary. My first one-shot in both Chad's AND Sonny's POV!


**A/N: I don't own SWAC. If I did, Sonny and Chad would've kissed already. Now on with the story!**

** "Love's a Battlefield"**

Sonny's POV

Sometimes love can be a battlefield.

Here's an example: one second they're sweet and nice to you, the next second they're laughing at you. That's the predicament I was in. At this very moment, I was standing in the entrance to the commissary, drenched in maple syrup, _and_ the entire group of people in the commissary was laughing at me, including my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't believe the guy who became my boyfriend about two months ago, was laughing at me. I knew him and his cast was planning a prank on my cast, but I never thought that same guy that asked me out two months ago, would use that prank on me. I tried to hold back my tears, but I just couldn't. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, and I was running to the nearest bathroom with my hands over my eyes.

"Sonny, come back!" I heard him call to me. I am definitely not going back to that jerk. I just kept running until I came to the door of the women's restroom. After all we've been through since he asked me out, you'd think he would grow up for once.

Chad's POV

"Sonny, come back!" I called to her. Currently, she was running down the hall to the bathroom, crying her eyes out. I can't believe I could be this stupid. I know what she's probably thinking right now: she probably wants to break up with me. Right now, I felt stupid and guilty for doing this. That prank wasn't even my idea; it was Trevor's idea. He pushed me to do it, so I did. Speaking of Trevor, he came walking up to me, laughing.

"Hey, man! Wasn't that funny?" he asked, still laughing his head off. He's not going to be laughing once I tell him off.

"Hey, man!" I said, mimicking him. "That was my girlfriend! And now, because of you, she probably gonna break up with me! And even worst of all, she's gonna hate me and she is never going to talk to me ever again! You just had to come up with the idea of a dumb prank!"

"Look, I'm sorry, man, but since we hate them so much, I decided to get a laugh out of it," he explained.

"No, you're not sorry at all. I loved her, and now she's going to blame me for all of this. You may hate her, but I love her. I mean, you can do it to the other Randoms, but you will never, and mean _never,_ do it to Sonny. Got it?" I told him.

"Got it," he replied. I walked back to my dressing room, trying to think of ways to apologize and get her back. Then it hit me: why don't I write a song for her? I mean, I've never done it before, and I do have an acoustic guitar that I know how to play. So I grabbed a journal and a pen, and I started writing. This will be the best song ever, whether she gets back with me or not.

Sonny's POV

I will never forgive that slimeball of a jerk again. I can't believe he would do this to me. Right now, I was still sitting in the corner of the bathroom, hugging my knees, and still crying heavily. I didn't clean up, so I was still sitting covered in syrup. But, being the mature and sunny girl I am, I decided to stop crying, and go get changed. But first, I had to clean out my hair. I did that, and then I walked back to my dressing room, using the door on my side, because I know Tawni will throw a fit if I drip maple syrup all over her clean floor. I got changed into a flowered sundress, faded denim jacket, and long blue scarf. **(A/N: Imagine Demi in the Make a Wave video.) **I felt a lot cleaner now. But then I heard the door on Tawni's side open, and Tawni came walking in.

"Hey, Tawni," I greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back. She started applying her makeup, but about five minutes later, we heard a knock on her door. She got up to answer it, and it was that jerk Chad.

"What do you want, Cooper?" she asked him. He was holding a guitar in one hand and a notebook in the other.

"Can I talk to Sonny?" he asked. I was silently begging Tawni that I didn't want to talk. But being the sometimes evil diva that she was, she decided to let him in.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said, backing out of the room. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Uh, hey Sonny," he greeted. I turned my back against him, staying silent. "Listen, Sonny—"

"Oh, save it, Cooper," I growled, turning to face the jerkthrob. "I know you did it. Don't even try to convince me that you didn't do it."

"But I didn't. I seriously didn't. It wasn't even my idea; it was Trevor's idea," he explained. I was speechless, literally. I couldn't even bear to mutter a word. "You know what? Don't listen to me, because you think I'm a liar. So don't even talk to me," he said. He started walking out of the room, but I stopped him.

"Wait, Chad! Wait, I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm really, really sorry," I pleaded. "Now, let's hear that song." I saw the smile on his face form once again. His cerulean blue eyes were sparkling. He sat down next to me on Tawni's couch, and he started playing.

_I can't blame you for thinking _

_ That you never really knew me at all_

_ I tried to deny you but nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_ I thought I was protecting you from everything that I go through_

_ But I know that we got lost along the way_

_ Here I am with all my heart _

_ I hope you understand_

_ I know I let you down_

_ But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_ You brought me closer to who I really am_

_ Come take my hand_

_ I want the world to see_

_ What you mean to me_

_ What you mean to me_

Again, I was completely speechless, but I did have a huge smile on my face.

"So, did you like it?" he asked. I'm guessing my smile gave me away. "I'm guessing you liked it."

"No….. I loved it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you loved it," he said. Then he started leaning forward slowly. I also leaned forward, my eyes closing in the process. My lips pressed against his in a sweet and gentle kiss. I pulled him closer, my fingers tangling with his soft blonde hair. We broke the kiss, gasping for air. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," I told him. "But don't ever do that again, or we are breaking up for good."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," he replied. There were just centimeters between us, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. Then I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. This was the perfect ending to today.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
